Akatsuki Quiz Show
by darkkisame
Summary: The akatsuki host a quiz show. what happens when the questions get out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Kisame here, the reason why I asked the question is because I've run out of ideas, and the winner gets to create a person that appears in my story so that helps me create a story based off the character. Or they can choose something for a prize (winner's choice of course). And the questions you can ask are just for fun, and I'm thinking of making several _Akatsuki talk show or game show_ stories. In fact that's what this story's about so let's tune in.

_**THE AKATSUKI QUIZ SHOW: EPISODE 1**_

_**Note: no answers in this story are false all are true no matter how outrages they may seem. If you do, however; think one is false please inform me. Thank you.**_

Kisame walks on stage in a blue tuxedo_. _Crowd_ cheers and claps. _"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week ha-ha. Anyway… _(Crowd still clapping and cheering)_ ANYWAY! _(Crowd silent) _Okay now for some quizzes. With me I have Naruto," "Whoooooow." "Hidan," "Why the f*** do I have to be here." "And… Orochimaru," "Hello" "What is that fag doing here?" Kisame yelled. … "What do you mean you don't know? *sigh* now let's start." _(Crowd claps) _

Kisame pulled out a slip of paper "For 20 points, what does Itachi's name mean in English?" *_BZZZT* _"Weasel." Orochimaru said. "Only you would know that pervert. 20 point to the fag," _(Crowd laughs) _

"Now for 20 points, Minato named Naruto after the main character in _Make-out paradise _written by Jiraiya, but where did he get the name?" _*BZZZT* _"Naruto means whirlwind in English." Naruto shouted. "Oh I'm sorry that's incorrect, anyone else? No? *sigh* afterword Jiraiya informed Minato that he got the name while eating a bowl of instant ramen called Naruto." Kisame said. _(Crowd laughs __hysterically)_

"One more 20 point question then we go up, now. Who killed Sasori's parents in the last great Shinobi war?" *_BZZZT*_ "The White Fang." Naruto said. "Correct, end of round 1," Kisame said. "Now we have Naruto with 20 points, Hidan with 0 points, and the fag with-," "HAY I AM NOT A FAGOT." "Whatever then Orochimaru, 20 points." _(Crowed claps) _

Itachi walks out on stage in a black tux and his glasses, and handed Kisame the next set of questions. "Oh it's Itachi." Orochimaru said evilly "Stay the hell away from me, you gay snake!" Itachi yelled throwing kisame's microphone at him. "What the heck Itachi? And this is a love letter for Pein folded into a paper airplane!" Kisame said. Konan walked on stage took the note from Kisame, slapped him and walked off. "Hahaha the fish got slapped."Hidan laughed. Kisame left and came back with the real question cards and a new mic. Itachi walked away giving Orochimaru the finger.

"Okay this time for real, for 40 points, how many hearts does Kakuzu have total?" _*BZZZT*_ "Five." Hidan said. "Of course you would know." "What? You callin me a fag?" "No you're his partner, you should know, but sense you brought that up, are you?" "I'M GUNNU KILL YOU FISH!" Hidan said jumping over his podium. "ACK! I'M TO SEXY TO DIE" Kisame screamed running away from Hidan. _(Crowd laughs) _

Itachi walked on the stage. "Err… um… well I guess I'll fill in here." Itachi said picking up the cards. Kisame screamed really loud running away from Hidan who was yelling various curse words. "Well let's see," Itachi said fixing his glasses. "For 40 points, how does one obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan?" _*BZZZT* _"By killing their closest friend, I think?" Naruto said. "Correct, you've been talking to my brother haven't you?" Itachi said. "I have." Orochimaru cut in. "Nah, you thank you perve?" Orochimaru crossed his arms.

"Now the final question of this round, for 40 points, how many great shinobi war have there been so far?" _*BZZZT* _"Four!" Hidan yelled in the mic. "Err, um. Correct." Itachi said. Kisame limped on the stage using a wooden cane for balance. _(Crowd gasps) _His suit was ripped and tattered, his tie gone, one shoe missing, a sleeve missing the other one almost gone, a black eye, and his left arm in his jacket. "Holy crap Kisame what happened?" Itachi said. Kisame took the mic, "And now… a word… from our sponsors." He said then keeled over

_-Well this is interesting, right? So right now I'm upset cause I worked so hard on my last story and no one reviewed. Then it hit me, even though some put an alert the alert's only for a story in that same category and genera and my last one is Naruto but it is not humor, it's suspense/hurt and comfort (hurt and comfort not so much) so please after you read this story please read __**The Mysterious Ninja**__ then that will explain what's at the top of story._

_To briefly explain the question thing, I will ask a question, the first one to answer in a review wins something that they want to see or whatever they want. Anyone can, mind you, ask me a question of whatever topic you like at any time._

_I am saddened to say I cannot post any more stories over the summer, due to the lack of internet access at home. (I only post at school) unless by some magical force I can send it by usb through my phone or go to a place where there's internet, I can't send any more story's. I might, though highly unlikely, get internet than all is good. I go to the med doctor every month so 1 maybe 2 stories a month. If not I'll try to write as many stories over the summer as I can. Asking questions and answering questions for a prize may help out on story making. Thank you for your support and help. – _

_(Crowd claps)_ Kisame wheels on stage in a wheelchair, still in his piece-o-crap suit, a cast on his right leg, left arm in a sling, and his head and right eye raped in bandages. "Thanks for staying with us. It's now the third and final round of the Akatsuki quiz show," Kisame said clipping the microphone to the mic stand. "Let's see… we have Naruto with 60 points, Hidan with 80 points and Orochimaru with 20 points." _(Crowd cheers and claps) _"Now then, for 60 points, when Itachi and I went to the hidden leaf, who met us inside?" _*BZZZT* _"Asuma and Kurenai." Orochimaru said. "How the hell you know that? Oh well 60 points then." Kisame said. "For 60 points, after the fourth Hokage died, who took his place?" _*BZZZT*_ "The third Hokage." Naruto said. "Correct." _(Crowed cheers)_

"Last question for 60 points, in order to become a Kage in any village what is required?" _*BZZZT* _"You must to care for the village and master over a 100 Justus." Hidan said. "Correct, now let's see here… Naruto with 120 points, Hidan with 160 points, and 80 points for Orochimaru." _(Crowed cheers) _"And Hidan is our winner, here is your prize, a gold trophy." Kisame said giving Hidan the trophy. _(Crowd still cheering) _"HA take that you mother****er's!" Hidan said flipping Oro and Naruto off. "I'd never thought you'd win." Kisame said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hidan said angrily. "I… I didn't mean any-" "I'm gunnu turn you into fish sticks you f***er!" Hidan said running toward Kisame. Kisame spun around and wheeled away at like a thousand miles an hour. Konan walked on stage to the mic. "Please join us in the next episode. Until then, good bye" Konan said in the sweetest voice she could muster. _(Crowd cheers) (Screen fades)_

Well that's what came to mind after I wrote the last one. Anyway please review. Oh one more thing, the first one to tell me what anime **Ein** is off of wins something (hint: it's a dog). Until next time, Bye-me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Kisame here, I've decided that the quiz show idea isn't that bad so this is the second. There's not much else to say so I guess we'll move on. Episode begin!

**AKATSUKI QIZE SHOW: episode 2**

_(Crowd claps) _Deidara walks on stage in a black tux and a clay flower. "Before we begin I'd like to announce the winner of the question, un, the question was, 'what anime is the character Ein off of?' The answer was _Cowboy Bebop _answered by militarynut2010. _(Crowed cheers) _"When you answer a question in a review, please check your Email or account messages for a message from Dark Kisame. It's because you answer correctly and you get a prize and that will tell you an anime fact. Now let us start." Deidara walks off stage.

_30 seconds later. _

_(Crowd claps)_ Deidara walks BACK on stage. "Hello every one, un." _(Crowd in silence) _"Hmph… well today we have the returned champion, Hidan," "Surrender to Jashin!" "And last but most certainly least Kisame." "Man, shut it before I beat you with this crutch." _(Crowd laughs) _"Make me, cripple." "You're dead!" Kisame grabbed one of his crutches and hoped toward Deidara. Kisame still had a cast on his leg, still had the bandages around his head and eye and, a for-arm brace on the left arm. "Whoa there cripple-fish, calm down, un." Deidara said shielding his face. Kisame hopped back to his spot and put his crutch back. "Next time you will get hurt." Kisame said

"Unfortunately this episode will be simplified and shortened version due to Kakuzu's cheapness, un.–"

_**1 hour ago back stage**_

"What, No way, I an't paying no thousand dollars to broadcast a d*** quiz show." Kakuzu said. "Well we can't air it, there's too big a cast and time in it." The video manager said. "300 that all I'll pay." "NO" "What if I shorten the cast?" "500." "WHAT?… If I shorten the broadcast time and the rounds and get rid of the credits?" "WHAT NO CREDITS HOW IS EVERY ONE GUNNU KNOW WHAT WE DID?" all other Akatsuki members said. "Hmm?.. 200." "YES I'LL TAKE IT"

_**Current time**_

"Any way for the 20 point round, first question, who is the shortest member in the Akatsuki? Un." Deidara asked. _*BZZZT* _"Sasori." Kisame said. "Correct 20 points to the fish, un." _(Crowd claps) _"Next, when traveling to the hidden sand from the leaf, approximately how long does it take, un." _*BZZZT* _"3 days." Hidan said. "Correct, 20 points to the Jashin obsessed weird-o, un." "Say that again and see what happens, blondie." _(Crowd laughs)_ "Err… well end of round one now a word from our sponsors, un."

_(Cam closes onto a green house) out of nowhere Zutsu comes out of the ground. "Hello, and welcome to my green house please fill free to browse my large collection located at… at… I forgot." Zutsu said. (Next the cam zooms into a water park) Itachi jumps out in a top hat and cane. "Come one, come all [Psst the cameras over here] to the flaming mist water park! [He's encoring us] The only place where you can find one of the rarest species of shark to walk- I mean- swim the ocean!" Kisame fly's out of the water doing several flips. "Isn't that exiting?"_

_(Crowd claps and cheers) _Deidara walks on stage. "Thank you for staying with us, un." "So far both contestants are tied with 20 points, un. Now for 40 points, about how many puppets does Sasori have?" _*BZZZT* _"Almost 300." Kisame said. "Correct he has exactly 298 and 300 was the closest, un." _(Crowd claps)_

"Now how many tailed beasts are there? un." _*BZZZT* _"NINE!" Kisame said. "Ooh I'm sorry that's wrong, un." "Ten!" Hidan said. "Correct 40 points goes to you, and it's a tie! un." _(Crowd cheers) _"Good thing I came prepared last question! UN!" Deidara winks to crowd. "How did I get the mouths on my hands, un?" _(Crowd silent) (no answer) _"Well I guess you both los-" _*BZZZT* _"A forbidden scroll of your village." Kisame said.

_(Silence) _"How the hell you know that, un?" "Heehee." "Well kisame's our winner, un."_ (Crowd cheers and claps) "_Ha take that You shirtless freak!" "You know you're gunnu die right?" Hidan said. "Oh shit!" Kisame grabbed his crutches and… well… crutched away. "Join us next time… un…"

Sorry it was so short it was all most summer and I can't post over the summer due to the lack of internet but if all goes well I can post through the library. Well tell me what you think. And not to be pushy but please read "The Mysterious ninja" no one has even read it yet. Today's question is _what did they call Naruto's mom? (her title)_ Till next time bye-me.


End file.
